User talk:Martinvs
Welcome Welcome to the Twilight Saga Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the File:Noot-seear-new-moon-heidi-3.jpg page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Game widow (Talk) 00:04, November 25, 2009 Nice to meet you. Hey Martin, nice to meet you! You know, we're kinda similar. You're cool, not a lot of boys go public about their Twilight-addiction :P Nice to meet you, Mia. Haha thankyou!, whats you name? Umm. Sorry Mia, not your name, your twilightsagawiki page? Nice to mmet you too, hope qe can be friends. My name. Well, I thought my actual name, Mia, was already taken, so my little brother came up with this. I know. Not very flattering, isn't it. But, don't be worried; I don't even look the slightest like a monkey:P Yes, I hope that, too. See you later than, Martin! Mia. Haha it´s good to know that you don´t look like a monkey haha just kidding really I like you!!! Sorry for my stalkness and for my spelling it´s just that I´m Mexican, yes, like Maria. So It is nice to meet you Mia. Martín P.S: ''I do like your name. It is very rare in my country. Late reaction... Sorry! Hey Martin, I didn't hear from you for so long, so I checked your page. I didn't check your userpage for a reaction, but now I did, and it is very sweet. You know, Martin is a very common name here. And I like your name, XD. I hope you'll reed this soon and now I'll just check your userpage for your reactions. You're very nice! See you, Mia. OK, first of all I am amazed to have a friend from Holland, I´ve never met someone so far away; I checked your page and noticed you like Renesmee, I LOVE her too; so alive, so strong, intelligent and beautiful. Haha about my name I really want to meet a Martin cause I no nobody with that name. You are very, very nice too! Hope we keep having contact. Martin Good to hear you! ''Hey Martin, I'm so glad I heard from you again! I began to think you quit Twilight or something! I'm also very proud on the fact I actually have a friend from New Mexico! '' ''Yes, Renesmee is fantastic, but in the Netherlands Breaking Dawn isn't published yet, so I read the internet page about in on wikia. I liked the personality that was described there. I also like Jacob very much, and Edward to. But I think I slightly prefer Jacob. Most people choose sides, but my favourite would be if the best things about both Edward and Jacob would be put together, you know what I mean? Seth, Emmett, Emily and Alice are also nice. Which characters are your favourite, besides Nessie? Hope to hear from you soon, Mia. ''----'' Hi Mia, you are so fast answering messages & it´s good. Sorry for not being around in Twilight Saga Wikia; I would never quit Twilight. Breaking Dawn is undoubtedly the best book in The Saga, even more than the first three put together; it´s good to have something to wait for in The Saga, so be patient, things happen as their own flow and it is incorrect to push them. About the Edward and Jacob thing I think Edward is a bit overprotective reason for making me mad cause I´m platonically in love with Bella, but Edward´s elegance and his respectful personality is very ncie; Jacob is very nice as well; It would be awesome how would Renesmee´s and Jacob children would be, so perfect; even more than Nessie herself. Emmett in the movie is so funny. I love Alice too as weel and Seth. In my preference I like Nahuel A LOT he is so gentle and some other characters introduced in Breaking Dawn like Katrina (Kate) and Tanya. I love the creeptacular Stephan and Vladimir but admire The Volturi. I reiterate and reaffirm: It is awesome to have you as a friend in particulary about our preferences about the characters. Martin. P.S. I promise to answer messages faster. Library. Hey Martin, Well, about you being platonically in love with Bella; I have the same thing with Jacob. Not because Edward isn't nice, but Jacob is the one that would never leave Bella, even not for her own good. And I think you're right about the kids he'll get with Nessie. Unfortunately, I don't share your love about the Volturi. I don't like them very much. But you're right about the other characters, though I don't know them all. I'm still waiting on Breaking Dawn, but I've reserved it in English in the library, so it shouldn't be so long anymore. You're the first one to hear when I finished the book, deal? About you answering my messages more often: It would be fun, but I wouldn't want you to do anything you don't want. So, if you start to feel annoyed by my messages, just say. XD. Glad to hear youll never quit the saga! Mia. (How are you?) P.S: The same here! (About the reafferming-part and the answeringfaster-part!)